In Time
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Here is the sequel to Hide and Seek! Lexa died leaving Dean and Sam in heartache. 3 months later Lexa is resurrected, not by someone but by something. Dean Winchester/OC REVISED!
1. Waking up

**Here is the long awaited sequel to **_**Hide and Seek. **_**I hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Re-edited!**

My eyes opened to pitch black. My arm was burning. I tried to sit up and couldn't, I was in a box. I tried to push my way out. Nothing happened. I started to scream, I was becoming claustrophobic. My chest began to heave for breath and my lungs were not satisfied. Panic flowed through my body. I started to hyperventilate. I began to hit the wood on top of me. I finally broke through the wood and dirt started to pour in on to my face. More panic started to flow through my veins. My heart was pounding through my chest. I started to clear dirt out of my way. My hands were extended above me I closed my eyes to avoid dirt contamination. My hand finally broke free from the dirt and I could feel a breeze. I dug more and more wanting a breath of fresh air. My other hand made it to the top. I pulled and dug myself out until the breeze hit my face. I took a deep breath, my lungs expanded in delight. I crawled out of the hole and laid on the ground just breathing with my eyes closed. I wiped my hands on the grass then wiped the dirt off my face and eyes.

"Hello Lexa." a man said. I jumped and sat up straight looking in the direction of the mans voice. He was sitting on a rock near my grave. My vision was blurry he looked like a black and white blob. I kept blinking trying to make the blurriness fade.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" I said, my voice cracked a couple of times.

"My name is Zachariah. I brought you back." the man said.

"Why? What are you?" I said panicked again. I couldn't see, I sounded like I had a frog in my throat, and I could barely hear. It was almost like coming home from a rock concert kind of deafness.

"Because we need you." the man, Zachariah said.

"What are you?" I asked concerned about the 'we' part of the situation.

"An Angel."he said confidently. I threw my head back and laughed at the irony.

"What is it with you things? Thinking you can bring whoever back at whenever time you like. Then get pissed at us humans when we bring people back ourselves." I said trying to stand up. I fell back down to the Earth. I looked at where Zachariah was. He was gone.

After several attempts I finally got to my feet. I looked up at the sky with my vision constantly improving and found the north star. I got some sense of direction from it and walked to what I believe was north.

…...

I walked through the night into the morning dusk. I finally found a road and followed it. As soon as the sun rose and light peered through the trees I looked down at myself. I gasped at the sight of myself. My hands were bloody, most of my fingernails were ripped off, my clothes were muddy and torn, my hair was matted with mud. I looked like a wreck, there was no way I was going to hitch hike. I sighed and continued walked along the road. My eye sight was almost back to normal along with my hearing. I though about Dean and Sam. I had obviously died... again. _How were they taking this? Were they OK? Why wasn't I cremated? How will they react when I see them? Oh god what if they kill me before they __realize I'm normal. Who can I got to? Where can I get help? Shit this is perfect!_ At about noon I saw a gas station. I almost cried out in relief. I sprinted towards the station and ran inside. There was one man running the station.

"Ma'am are ya alright?" he said alarmed at the state I was in.

"Do you have a phone book?" I asked my voice was almost back to normal. I looking around the place.

"Yes, in the office." he said turning to get it. "Are ya sure you're OK?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Where exactly are we?" I asked him. He gave me a curious look as he came back with the phone book.

"South Dakota." he said. "Are ya sure-"

"Yes, thank you." I said. _Why did they drag my body half way across the country? What the hell is going on?_

I opened the phone book to S. I had heard Sam and Dean talk about this guy, this guys name was a weird one. All I knew was it started with an S. _If I needed help he could help me, wouldn't he? Singer! That's right Singer! _

"Singer, singer, singer, singer, ah ha, Singer!" I said aloud looking through the book and finding his name.

"Ya looking for Bobby?" the man asked me. My head shot up.

"Yes."

"He lives that way." He said pointing in the direction I had been walking. "The town isn't that far from here. Ya could get there today easily."

"Thank you, so much. Can I have a piece of paper? And a pen?" I asked as he handed me both.

"Once in a while we get someone in here looking for Bobby. I don't know what he does. Only met the fellow once or twice. Are ya thirsty?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Yes." I said but looked down in shame. "I don't have any money."

"My treat." he said handing me a bottle of water. I opened it and downed it in seconds.

"Wow ya weren't lying." he said surprised. He took the bottle from me and re-filled it.

"Good luck with whatever it is ya got ya self into." he said as he handed me the bottle again. I made my way to the door.

"Thank you for everything." I said heading in the direction of Bobby's house.


	2. Finding Bobby

**Please review and Enjoy!**

I walked into town at about four. Between crawling my way out of my grave and walking as many miles as I had, I was exhausted. I walked up to a pay phone and put some change that I had found on the road a while back in to the slot. I took out the piece of paper I had written Bobby's address and number on and dialed it.

"Hello?" a voice said after two or three rings.

"Hello, is this Bobby?"

"You called me darling, you should know."

"You don't know me. But I know a little about you. I know your a hunter and you are a friend of the Winchesters. I need your help." I said choking at the end.

"Who are you?" he said

"I am a hunter. Please can we met somewhere?"

"Ya, uh there is a diner-"

"Ya I'm in front of it." I said interrupting him.

"I'll be there in a minute." he said and hung up.

Bobby's POV

I hung up the phone after some woman called. I thought it was strange. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Dean, its Bobby." I said.

"Hey Bobby whats up?"

"You guys anywhere near South Dakota?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Just got a call from some woman saying she knows you and needs my help. I'm suppose to go and meet up with her. Somethings not right here Dean." I said.

"Where are you suppose to meet her?" he asked after a moment of thinking it over.

"The Diner by my house."

"We will meet her at the diner. Stay home Bobby." Dean said.

"This is the only time I'm ever 'obeying' you boy." I said into the phone and hung up to Deans laughter.

Lexa's POV

After about 10 minutes of waiting I figured he wasn't coming. I started to walk to his house. I found his house in an Auto Salvage dump. I walked to the door and knocked and waited. I tapped my foot in impatience as I waited. A man in his forties opened the door. He took on look at me, widened his eyes and began to slam the door.

"Bobby Singer, I need your help. I need you to do tests on me." I said as he shut the door in my face.

"What do you mean test?" he said confused.

"I crawled out of my grave last night. My name is Persephone Lexa Crowley. Did the brothers tell you about me?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Oh my, God." he said and opened the door. He stood there for a moment then finally let me in. He led me into the living room. I looked and saw a devil's trap, I walked into the trap and walked back out.

"Well, I'm not demon enough to be stuck in a devils trap." I said turning to Bobby as he threw holy water on me. The water splashed my face and dripped from my hair. Nothing happened.

"Do you have a silver knife I can cut my arm with?" I asked as he handed me one practically reading my mind. I sliced my upper arm. The memories of Alastair torturing me came to mind I shivered at the thought. Nothing happened. Proving I wasn't a demon, I looked at Bobby as he stared at me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well, are you an Angel?" he asked. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"No." I said as my face fell.

"I'm so confused." I said shaking my head. My face was drying from the water but the water still dripped from my hair.

"Me too." he said shaking his head.

"I'll- uh - get you a towel." he said referring to my hair and left the room. I took off my jacket and held it with my arm not wanting to put it down and get things dirty. The burning sensation on my arm still burned. I looked down and noticed a mark. It looked raw and new, but it wasn't like Dean's mark when Castiel brought him back. His was more gentle looking on his upper arm. Graceful even. Mine looked like someone grabbed my arm and pulled. A drop of holy water dripped off my hair, landing on my mark. It began to burn even more and sizzle like when the water hits demons skin. Not being able to hold in the pain and shock, I screamed. Bobby ran back in to the room with a towel in one hand and a glass of water in the other. .

"We have a problem." I said wincing in pain. Bobby looked confused.

"Hand me the holy water." I said pointing to the bottle. He threw me the towel then the water. I took the lid off and poured the water over the mark, it sizzled and burned even more. I sucked in my breath as the searing pain throbbed from my arm.

"What the hell?" Bobby said walking over to me. "Only on the mark?"

"Ya, this doesn't make any sense. An Angel was there when I crawled out. He said he brought me back" I said, setting the bottle down.

"An Angel was there when you rose?" he asked surprised.

"Ya he was waiting for me, to crawl out." I said.

"What Angel?" Bobby said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Zachariah."

"Shit." he said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Zachariah likes to push Dean's buttons." he said matter-of-factly.

"Great." I said, as Dean popped into my mind. "How is he? How's Sam?"

"Still broken up over you, and they're having some issues." I looked at Bobby confused.

"With each other. Dean is scared and worried for Sam." I shook my hand for him to stop. This was too much to fast, so much is was making my head hurt.

"How about ya go and get cleaned up, the bathroom is upstairs. I'll go get you some clothes." He said pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you, Bobby." I said touching his shoulder. I turned around and walked upstairs. I found the bathroom and walked in. My reflection in the mirror caught me off guard. Little cuts and bruises were barely covered up by the dirt and mud that matted my face and arms. With a sigh I took off my clothes and looked in the mirror again. I looked back down at my skin and traced the scars Alastair had given me with my finger. A small tear left my eye as I refused to continue my spiraling breakdown. I stepped into the shower and let the water hit my face washing the first layer of dirt off. As I began to try and get through the snarls in my hair the memories from the week before I died flooded back to me. _Dean sitting next to me on my death bed, I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me. Dying, rising, the Angels, Bobby, the brothers, and hell... again._ I lost my legs and sat under the water stream and began to cry.


	3. Not an Angel, something else

**Please Review! Enjoy!**

Bobby POV

I watched Lexa walk up the stairs. _Too weird. _Why_ would her burn, well burn? There were no other signs. Oh shit!_ An alarm went off in my head. Dean and Sam were coming. I walked out of the house to the car and called Dean. I started the car while waiting for him to pick up. .

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he answered the phone, as I drove out of the lot.

"Hey Dean, never mind what I said earlier. It was just an old friend playing a game on me." I said hoping he'd believe my lie. This was the last thing anyone needed, another person resurrected from the grave by an Angel.

"You sure?" he said not sounding convinced.

"Ya. I'll talk to you guys later." I said pulling into a mini mart gas station.

"Ya see ya Bobby." he said. I hung up and walked into the gas station. I found a skirt and a shirt. I guessed her size. Medium wouldn't be to small but not to big either. I payed for them at the cash register and left. I was back to the house in record time. I walked into the house she was still in the shower. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Lexa there are some clothes for you on the floor by the door." I said.

"Thank you." I heard her shaky voice say. I walked back down the stairs and made up a makeshift meal for her, shaking my head for the poor kid.

Deans POV

I hung up the phone after talking to Bobby. I wasn't convinced at all.

"What?" I asked as Sam gave me one of his concerned looks.

"Well, what did Bobby say?" he asked me.

"He said never mind." I said as I pulled into town.

"And we are still driving towards his house because?" Sam asked.

"He's lying." I said as I drove towards Bobby's place.

Lexa's POV

After my breakdown I washed my hair about 7 times using all of Bobby's shampoo. There was so much gunk in my hair not to mention the corpse smell. I washed my body a couple of times to get the dirt, blood and sweat off. Then again because of the smell. _God I hope that goes away soon. _I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.. I opened the door and grabbed the clothes and closed the door. Bobby was a sweet older man, he was taking this all pretty well, and helping me. _I cant believe he actually went out and got me clothes. I thought he was going to lend me some shorts and a shirt._ The skirt was actually cute. The shirt was just a plain black shirt. I looked around for some underwear. _He must have forgotten. I'll just get some tomorrow. _A reassuring voice said in my head. _How? You don't have any money. Oh god you don't have any money! You have nothing!_ A panicked voice said. _I guess you really are starting from a clean slate_. I got dressed and headed down the stairs, I looked around for Bobby but he wasn't anywhere. I heard a small noise in the kitchen and walked to it. Bobby was placing a plate full of some sort of pasta.

"I figured you'd be hungry. We'll wrap up your cuts after you eat." he said sitting in the chair facing the kitchen door.

"Thank you so much Bobby." I said walking into the kitchen and sitting in my designated seat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the food. I restrained myself to not shove the entire plate into my mouth, I slowly brought the fork full of pasta to my mouth and cherished the taste.

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asked after a moment of silence.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "I have no money. I figured I would just scam like I did in the past. But I have to get the cards first."

"Well here are some cards I got in the mail a week or so ago." he said handing me the envelopes. "I also have a car out back you can have." I looked up at him, thinking he was making some sick joke. He was completely serious.

"Thank you for the cards but I cant take a car from you." I said. "You have done so much for me already."

"I live at a car yard, you taking one will go unnoticed. Hell, your car is probably back there. I think Dean and Sam brought it when you-" he said and stopped giving me an unsure look.

"It's OK. I have to get used to it... Again" I said with a smile. I put my hand down on the table. A sudden flashback came to me.

_Alastair walked around the table I was tied to with the knife he had been cutting into me for the last couple of hours. "I need the blood of a witch, a hunter, and a demon." he said with a smile. "You darling have all three." _

His words echoed through my head. I looked up at Bobby with tears in my eyes.

"Bobby I know you've done so much for me already but- can- can you help me with something else?" I asked.

"Sure." he said differently then he had been talking before. He noticed my sudden change.

"I'm starting to remember things. I know this is normal, this isn't my first walk in the park. But I remembered something Alistair said to me when he was torturing me." I said.

"In hell?" Bobby asked confused, knowing Alistair had tortured Dean in hell.

"No, here on Earth. That's how I died, him torturing me. I asked him why doesn't he just kill me, he said he needed my blood. The blood of a witch, a hunter, and a- a demon. I guess he opened up one or a couple of seals, with my blood." Bobby looked at me shocked. "Bobby what the hell am I?" I asked, my voice starting to shake.

"Your human. Did he tell you how you were a demon?" Bobby said trying to be reassuring.

"He said that my great, great, great, great, great, grandmother was possessed by a demon when she was pregnant with her daughter. According to Alastair the demonic possession was passed through generation by generation. Hence why only the women on my side of the family are witches." I said, we were silence for a couple of minutes thinking.

"I know why my arm burns." I said with sudden realization. Bobby looked up at me waiting for the answer. "I wasn't brought back by an Angel." I said looking up at him.


	4. Dean and Sam

**Please Review! Enjoy!**

"Then what were you-" Bobby began and stopped with a shocked look on his face, his eyes directed behind me. I followed his eyes and turned around, my stomach felt like it was in my throat. My whole body couldn't move. Sam and Dean stood in the doorway in front of my with the same look on their faces.

"Lexa?" Sam questioned as he looked at me in shock. Dean stayed silent and just stared at me.

"Hey guys." I said as my eyes teared up.

"How?" Dean mustered out, the look of shock still worn on his face.

"I have a theory." I said.

"What's your theory?" Sam said still standing mostly outside. I opened my mouth to respond as Dean threw water on me.

"Bobby, already checked that Dean." I said feeling flustered and wiped the water off on a nearby kitchen towel. I stood up and walked over to Dean and grabbed the bottle from him.

"I wasn't brought back by humans or an Angel." I said pouring the holy water on mark. I gasped and winced at the pain as it sizzled.

"What the- Dean, does yours do that?" Sam said confused. Dean shook his head in awe.

"No, why-" Dean began as I cut him off.

"You were brought back by Cas." I said with tears running from my eyes. I walked past them walked out into the cool outside air. I walked through the never ending graveyard of cars, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Loosing energy fast, I sat on a hood of a car and sighed. I looked up at the sky, and watched the stars become more and more prominent.

"What the hell am I?" I asked no one.

Bobby POV

"I thought I said never mind?" I said frustrated and stood. I grabbed Lexa's plate and mine, taking them over to the sink.

"What the hell Bobby how did this happen?" Dean said ignoring Bobby.

"What do you mean?" I said and turned to Dean drying my hands. The sound in his voice was what peeked my curiosity.

"Bobby we burned her body." Sam said in shock. My eyes widened.

"Well, that complicates things." I said under my breath.

"What do you know?" Dean asked me.

"She called said she needed help. I called you. She came here, asking me to do all the tests on her. I did them and she came out negative. Then the whole thing with her mark came about. She took a shower I got her clothes, called you. Came back and cooked her dinner. Dean, she's scarred. Remember how you were when you came back?" I asked Dean looked at me about to say something.

"I'm not saying to act like everything is normal but we should all get together. Write down everything that is and was going on and figure out what the hell this all is. Maybe even get Cas in on this." I said interrupting him before he said anything.

"I think Bobby has a point." Sam said to Dean. I could see Dean was having a hard time with this, hell so was Sam. This wasn't normal.

"One of you go and get her, the other one help me in the living room. We are going to go about this logically." I said.

Lexa's POV

I sat there enjoying the silence. I couldn't remember anything from this last trip down to hell. Frustration filled my body. I slid off the hood and looked in the car I was sitting on.

"Jack pot!" I said as I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the pack of cigarettes and found a lighter in the pack.

"Double Jack pot!" I said smiling. I never smoked unless I was really stressed out, probably only a pack a year, if even that. I took one out and put it between my lips and lit it sucking in the nicotine.

"I never would have taken you for a smoker." I heard Deans voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Only when I'm stressed." I said. Putting the cigarette back in my mouth and puffing on it.

"You know those will kill you." he said being a smart ass and trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I've died twice. I think I'll make hell an annual trip." I said with a smile and it soon faded realizing the reality of the situation. Dean walked over and stopped in front of me. .

"Lexa," he started.

"Yeah?" I asked after about 30 seconds of him being silent. He wasn't looking at me just down. He grabbed my hand and examined it.

"Did you- Did you crawl out of your grave?" he asked shocked. I looked at him and nodded. .

"Why wasn't I cremated?" I asked curiously. He continued to stay silent and examine my fingers.

"Dean?" I said as my eyes began to water and my voice began to choke. "Dean?"

"You were." he said as he looked up to my eyes. Millions of things ran through my brain at that moment. I felt sick.

"What do you mean I was?" I asked as the food in my stomach began to churn and threaten to return to the surface. .

"I don't know it doesn't make any sense!" he said frustrated. He dropped my hand and began to pace.

"Hey guys!" Sam said from the porch. I glanced over and he motioned us inside, I gave Dean a curious look. He just stood there in shock. I walked to the house leaving Dean behind.

Dean POV

I watched Lexa walk into the house. I stood there thinking. _What the hell is going on? How? None of this makes any sense! _I kicked a tire out of frustration and walked towards the house.

Lexa's POV

I walked into the living room, Bobby was standing there with a huge easel of paper. I sat on the couch next to Sam ans we patiently waited for Dean. A couple of minutes later Dean came into the room and sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"OK, obviously something is going on here. We are going to write everything we know down and see whats what." Bobby said.

"OK first off, I'm a witch, a hunter and apparently part demon." I said. "Alistair has tortured me twice once in hell once on earth. I've died twice. Zachariah was sitting waiting for me to pop out of my grave. Oh, and my arm burns when touched with holy water."

"Wait, Zachariah was there when you rose?" Sam asked, as I nodded.

"Well that's just great." Dean muttered, I glared at him.

"That's not the worst of it." I said.

"And why do you think that _huh_?" Dean said throwing attitude. _God what had gotten into him while I was gone?_

"Well, I've heard your arm burns when you've been brought back by a demon. That means there is some serious mojo going on here that no one knows about especially if this Zachariah angel was waiting for me when I rose." I said, everyone went silent and stared at the air.

"Lets start from square one. What happened after I died?" I said.

"The hospital took you to the morgue. The morgue put you in a casket. We took you from there and cremated you." Sam said.

"Obviously something went wrong." Bobby said.

"Are you sure it was me in the casket?" I asked as Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"We checked it four or five times you were in there." Dean said, with certainty.

"Well, then how in the hell am I not ash and why am I in South Dakota? I died Colorado!" I said getting frustrated with Dean in particular. Papers began flying off the shelves, within seconds Castiel appeared in the middle of the room.

"Dean we need to talk." he said walking over to Dean then he noticed me. "Or you already know." he said looking me up and down.

"What the hell is going on Cas?" Dean said with a stern tone.

"Your girlfriend was brought back." Cas said.

"No shit Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, calm down!" I yelled, he looked at me with a look of anger I had never seen before.

"Her body was switched. You burned someones body not hers." Cas said pointing at me.

"But who-" Bobby began as Cas interrupted him.

"Zachariah." Cas said.

"That only makes minimal sense." Bobby said.

"Cas," I said and got up walking over to him. I lifted my sleeve revealing the mark I now bore. "This is the mark of a demon. I wasn't brought back by Zachariah." I said. Cas stood there wide eyed for a good 10 minutes then disappeared into thin air.

"Well that was helpful." Dean said sarcastically.

"Ya it was, now we know something really fishy is going on up there." I said looking up as if looking into heaven.


	5. Cuddle moment

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Sorry its short!**

We decided to settle down for the night. Dean and Sam took beds upstairs, after insisting I took the couch and Bobby took his room. I stared at the Devils trap on the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. _What the hell was I suppose to do now? Why was I even here?_ A small creak echoed through the living room. I sat up a little, Dean was standing by the stairs.

"Hi." I said with disinterest.

"Hi." he said as he walked over to the couch. I sat up and scooted over to the side of the couch my head was next to. He sat down and said nothing. Silence was once again filed the living room.

"I don't get it." he said shaking his head. I looked over at him. "Do you... do you remember anything from hell?" he asked and winced as he did so. I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything up until I died. I remembered everything last time but this time it has completely eluded me." I said and looked down at my bandaged hands. Dean put his hands over mine, sensing my grief. I looked up at him shocked at the sudden affection, he was tearing up.

"Oh Dean." I said as I sat closer to him and embraced him in my arms. His arms curled around me and were oddly comforting. I began to cry into his chest as he rubbed my back. I swore I felt some of his tears hit the back of my neck. We both cried until we fell asleep.

The sun hit my face waking me up to the strong arms that encircled me. I looked up and saw Deans sleeping form next to me.

"I'll never leave you again." I whispered to him as I ran my hand through his hair.

"You better not." He said. I jumped not expecting him to be awake. His smile formed on his lips as he looked through one eye . The smile grew as he saw my expression. I hit his chest for his new found expression on his face. He laughed at my childish behavior and grabbed my arms. He planted his lips on mine and it was the sweetest thing that I had tasted since I died.

"I missed you, Lexa." He said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I missed you too, Dean. At least I think I did." I joked. He rolled his eyes, kissed me and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.


	6. Death Takes a Holiday

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Episode 4:15 Death Takes a Holiday**

Sammy walk down the stairs, which made me feel obligated to get up. Sam stayed in the living room and got on his laptop. I walked into the kitchen as Dean read the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. _Still wanting the normal life... poor guy. _I walked over to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup.

"Lets hit the road." Sam said as he walked though the kitchen and out to the car. Something wasn't right with them at all. Dean gave me a sad look and walked off to grab his stuff. I looked over at Bobby as he walked in and shrugged his shoulders.

"Am I going or not?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you feel up to it? Dean was MIA a week or so after he rose." Bobby said as he drank the rest of Deans coffee.

"The last time I rose I was back to hunting almost immediately. Cas helped me out a little actually with the mental trauma of Hell. Like he made the memories come back in waves. I guess I'm up to it." I said with a shrug.

"Hey Dean." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean said walking down the stairs.

"How would you feel if I came along?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, you just rose yesterday. Your weak, mentally not to mention physically. No." Dean said.

"Dean, I walked from my grave to Bobby's house. I remember nothing from hell."

"What happens when you remember. No." he said. I rolled my eyes and gave Bobby a hug.

"Thanks for everything Bobby. I'll keep in touch." I said as I walked out to the car.

"Your coming?" Sam asked.

"Much to your brothers dismay, yes. Someone has to make sure you two stay alive." I said as I squished into the back seat. Sam got into the passengers seat, we just waited for Dean.

Dean walked out of the house with a look of fury on his face. He walked over to the drivers seat and placed his bags in the back next to me. He got in and started the car and we were off.

"We should stop in the next town for breakfast and to brief what the job is." Sam piped up. Dean gave a curt nod and then turned the radio on. The car was flooded with the sound of _Led Zeppelin. _

We pulled into a small diner in the next town over. We all got out of the car and took our seats in the diner without saying anything. I had to admit I was a bit reluctant to start hunting so soon after being risen, but I wasn't the type of person to just sit and wait around for whatever. My goal is to hunt with the boys and try to figure out why I was risen.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. _

"Hey Bobby." Sam said as he took his call. Dean got up and fiddled with the jukebox. I decided to watch Sam talk on the phone and try figure out what Bobby was telling him.

"No, no, no you're right, it's defiantly , Bobby. Thanks." Sam said as he hung up the phone. _I guess we have our case. _Dean came over giving up on his effort to make the jukebox work, without a word he sat next to me.

"What's up?" Dean said to Sam, referring to the call.

"Uh- Bobby found something in Wyoming." Sam said.

"A job?" I asked, that's what it had sounded like to me.

"Maybe." Sam said, seeming distant. He had seemed distant the whole time I had been back, not to mention the tension between him and Dean. _What the hell happened when I was gone?_

"Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half." Sam continued as Dean stuffed his face with his burger.

"That so unusual?" Dean said in between chewing his food.

"Well, its how they're not dying. Um- One guy with terminal cancer walks out of hospice. Another guy capped by a mugger walks away without even a scratch." Sam explained.

"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked, I smiled and poked at my food.

"'Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point blank range by a 9 millimeter.'" Sam said reading the report on his laptop.

"And he's not a donut?" Dean asked.

"Locals are saying its a miracle." Sam said.

"If that wont kill you I don't know what will, that's not a miracle, that's demonic." I said staring at the food in front of me. I could feel Sam looking at me, his eyes digging into my head.

"It's gotta be something nasty right? Maybe people making deals or something." Sam said, trying to continue with the conversation.

"That wouldn't make any sense though, people usually make deals after the person is dead. Not while they are still alive. But I don't know, it could be." I said as I ate a fry.

"You think?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know what else it would be." Sam said and paused for a moment. "Alright then, get that to go." he said referring to the meals in front of Dean and I. I gave Dean a sideways glance and he shrugged. I got out of the booth and walked over to the take out containers and grabbed two. I placed one on the table and put my burger in the box.

"Come on." Sam said looking at Dean, he didn't budge. I stood there biting my lip not knowing how this was going to unfold.

"What?" Sam asked. By the expression on Deans face he was going to turn this into a fight. _Such a girl._

"You sure you want us to go with you?" Dean asked as I have him a confused glance and looked back to Sam.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Ah, I don't know, I don't wanna be holding you back or nothing. Pretty sure Lexa wouldn't want to either." Dean said taking another bite of his burger. I let my confusion be known with a little _huh, _under my breath.

"Dude, I've told you a hundred times that was the siren talking, not me. Can we get past this?" Sam said defensively.

"Yeah, we're past it." Dean said dropping the rest of his burger down and got up. Sam walked out to the car with a little huff. I gave Dean a 'what the hell was that' look.

"What?" Dean asked putting two dollars on the table for the waitress.

"You're going to be explaining to me what the hell happened while I was gone, when we get some time alone." I said sternly and walked out to the car with Dean trailing behind me.


	7. Greybull

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Sorry its short!**

The car ride to Greybull, Wyoming was almost completely silent except for the low sound of the radio playing through the speakers. We pulled up to a cute Victorian style house and walked to the door. I stood next to Sam and Dean stood behind us, the tension was becoming unbearable. Sam knocked on the door, since my hands were still torn up from yesterday. A couple of seconds after we knocked on the door a man his 30's answered the door.

"Jim Jenkins?"I asked.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"We are bloggers and were wondering if we could have a moment of your time?" I asked him, as he smiled at me and nodded his head. He led us into his house and into what I believed is the dining room. I sat in the middle and the boys to my sides.

"Now, you say that you guys are Bloggers?" Jim said.

"Yes, sir. _FlooredByTheLord. Com_." Sam said.

"All God's glory, fit to blog." Dean said with a cheeky smile and gave a quick look to Sam.

"Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle." Sam said with a little doubt in his voice.

"It was, plain as day." Jim said confidentially.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked interrupting their conversation, Jim gave me a look of uncertainty.

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't. There's a bullet in my heart and its pumping like a piston." Jim said to me.

"Well, how do you explain it?" Dean asked.

"Look honestly, I was nobody's saint. Not exactly father of the year either. But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance." Jim said.

"That so?" Dean stated with bias. I glanced over at him, knowing he was thinking and feeling the exact thing I was.

"I had this feeling like angels were watching over me." Jim said. _Yeah or something else. _"I wouldn't expect you guys to understand."

"Well, we'll just have to try." Dean said. I could tell he was holding back what he really wanted to say.

"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam said bluntly.

"No." Jim said shaking his head.

"Maybe met someone?" I asked as my voice, surprising to even me, cracked a little.

"You know, with black or red eyes?" Sam added onto my question.

"Who'd you guys say you were again?" Jim asked now becoming suspicious.

"Never mind. Thank you for your time." Dean said as we all got up. We walked back to the car and drove to a motel we saw on the way into town.


	8. Hell

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

Since what happened last time we stayed in a hotel room with the brothers, I was 'forced' to stay in the same room. I didn't want to stay by myself anyway but making them think I wanted to gave me a sense of power. The memories from hell were slowly coming back. What I had remembered so far, this trip was far worse then it was the first time. I sat on my bed researching what this whole not dying thing was. Dean was sitting at the desk with the laptop researching, and Sam had gone out.

"Dean?" I asked, finally getting annoyed with the continuing silence between us.

"Huh?" was the noise I got back, he didn't even turn around. I got off the bad and walked over to where he was sitting and sat on the edge of the desk by his laptop.

"What went on while I was gone Dean? Who's Ruby? What happened with the siren?" All of the questions poured out of me. More would have come to if I hadn't stopped myself. He looked up at me somewhat shocked. He opened his mouth to say something as Sam walked through the door.

"Hey." Sam said as I sighed in frustration.

"Hey." Dean and I muttered. I walked back to the bed disgruntled and sat down.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead. His wife pulled the plug and now he is taking her out for their 20th anniversary." he said.

"Any sign of a deal?" I asked.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"What about you guys find anyone who has died around here?" Sam said. I was staring at the screen in front of me, I glanced to Deans computer, we had pulled up the same page.

"Not since... Cole Griffith." Dean said. I stared at the kids picture and felt a tingle of recognition.

"He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find." Dean said, as I continued to keep staring.

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe it is what people say it is." Dean said. I glanced up for a second then continued to stare at the picture on the screen. _Where had I seen this kid before? _

"Miracles?" Sam asked disbelief in his voice. Dean got up and Sam sat in the chair. "Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" Sam asked.

"There's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers. I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Dean said pouring himself a cup of coffee. I looked up again looked around then looked back at the screen.

"Maybe because there's no one around to carry them." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean said. It was almost as if I had completely disappeared from the room.

"Well, Grim Reapers, that's what they do, right, schlep souls? If death ain't in town..." Sam said pausing for effect so they could realize their epiphany. As they were coming to an epiphany so was I. I looked at the screen in horror as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Then no one is dying." Dean said. "So, what are all the local reapers on strike? Playing the black nine? I don't know Sam."

"Well, lets talk to someone who would know." Sam said.

"Last I checked, Huggy bear ain't available." Dean said.

"No, dude, the kid." Sam said.

"HELL!" I yelled, since they were both oblivious to me standing next to them pointing at the screen in horror. They both looked at me startled and confused.

"I saw this kid in hell!" I clarified, as they looked at each other then back at me, all of us wore confusion on our faces.

"If he was the last person to die around here then maybe he's seen something." Sam said after pausing to get the facts strait.

"I love how-matter-of-fact you are about that." Dean said.

"Dean!" I said, he looked over at me. "Its worth a shot. I don't remember if I saw him, himself or a picture or something when I was down there its all fuzzy but I know I saw him. He may know whats going on since I am having amazing memory loss."

"Fine." Dean said and drank the rest of his coffee.


	9. Salt and Bones

**Leaving it off on a bit of a cliffhanger... sorry. Review and I'll put more up :) I know I'm cruel but I like reviews. Enjoy.**

Later that night.

We had found all of the materials we needed for a seance. I put everything together while Sam watched trying to remember everything I was doing. Dean was looking in the journal at the words we had to say.

"You sure this is going to work?" Dean asked still reluctant to do it.

"Dean do you remember who I am?" I asked him. He looked at me and gave me a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was thinking about the night we had spent together. God, it seemed so long ago.

"You perv! I'm a witch, I did this to pay my rent a couple of times." I said.

"Ah, yes I remember. When we met you were trying to be all witchy with the spirit. Remember how well that turned out?" he asked.

"Dean, we don't know if it will work or not. Even with Lexa. She is still weak from hell. Anyway if there is a spirit around here we will smoke it out." Sam said backing me up in case it didn't work.

"This job is jacked." Dean said closing the journal.

"How so?" I asked.

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse? Hey, pbbt, let's light it up right? But this? If we fix whatever this is people will start dropping dead. Good people."

"Yes, Dean your right but its the natural order of things. These people should be dead by now. I don't want them to be but its not natural." I said.

"Your kidding right?" Dean said looking at me. "You don't see the irony in that? You and me and Sam, we're like the poster people of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death." Dean said.

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us do they?" Sam said.

"No, but they should." I said they both looked at me. "Yeah, Dean we are unnatural. You and me were brought back my forces out of our control. You brought Sammy back, that was your doing. But you and me that was out of our control." I said.

"We're no different than anybody else." Dean said in defense.

"But we are Dean!" I raised my voice.

"I'm infected with demon blood." Sam said. I nodded.

"Apparently so am I, scratch that, apparently I am part demon. I'm a witch and we are all hunters. You and I have been to hell." I said.

"I know you wanna thing of yourself as Joe the Plumber, but you're not. None of us are." Sam said. I could tell we were getting a rise out of Dean. Unintentionally of course.

"Joe Plumber was a douche." Dean finally said. I smirked at him.

"You going to help me finish this?" I asked Sam.

"Hey!" Someone said. Dean and I stood up with Sam and looked in the direction of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" The man said.

"Uh-" I said struggling to think of an excuse.

"Look just take it easy." Sam said as the man walked closer to the three of us.

"What the hell is this?" the man said shining his light on the séance.

"Oh, this- This is not what it looks like." Dean said.

"Really?" the man said. "Because it looks like Devil worship." I laughed in spite of myself.

"What? No, this is not devil worship there aren't any bones." I said. The boys glanced at me then to the man.

"Exactly this- this- this is uh- uh. I don't have a good answer." Dean said looking at Sam and I.

"Look, we're leaving." Sam said.

"You're not going anywhere." the man said. We all were now once again confused. "... ever again..." the man walked closer and closer to us. ".. Sam." I froze and could breath as the man walked closer to me and smiled.

"Alistair I thought you got deep fried and extra crispy." Dean said. He shook his head and looked at Dean. My heart was trying to get out of my chest. I couldn't breath.

"No, just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife is still looking for him. Its hilarious." Alistair said. He looked back at me and smiled yet again, making the moisture escape from my mouth and throat. "Anyway..." He grabbed my arm and I screamed in pain as it burned.

"You brought me back? What the hell for you asshole?" I screamed at him. He smiled.

"Sorry, cant chat. Got a hot date with death." he said and moved his hand. I went flying into the air and saw Dean fly also. Dean collided with a tombstone before I collided into a tree. I felt my head smack hard into the tree then blackness.

…...


End file.
